yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldy Pond Resistance
The Goldy Pond Resistance was a resistance group made out of children from Premium Farms that knew about the Demons and plantations.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, Page 7-18 The members had two goals: The destruction of Goldy Pond, the human reserve they and the other children were trapped in and to save as many children as possible in the process. The organization was founded by Lucas, an escapee from the Glory Bell orphanage who decided to stay in Goldy Pond because of the bitter resentment of his fallen comrades and to help the clueless children survive.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 70, Page 12 The leader of the organization was Oliver, a former orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage. The members knew a lot about the farms, demons and the worlds which they heard from their founding leader, Lucas, but Sonya told Emma that they don't know about the eye being the only weakness of the demons or how to kill them.''The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 After their escape and the destruction of Goldy Pond, the goals of the resistance movement were achieved and thus the organization was disbanded. Members History Some years ago, the Goldy Pond Resistance movement was founded by Lucas, an orphan from the Glory Bell orphanage who lost all of his friends in a Poacher attack while staying at the hunting ground some years back. He gathered multiple surviving children who were hunted upon at the hunting ground by saving them from the Poacher attacks. All of the children held hatred against the Poachers for their own personal reasons. After a while, Lucas made Oliver the new leader and face of the organization. When the children became a part of his team, he told them about numerous things like the demon world, the premium farms, the promised pen, the outside world, and William Minerva. He also trained them to become good fighters and learned them all kind of things like medical aid, surviving skills, and marksmanship. Plot Search For Minerva Arc They decided to fight back after 8 years of wait with the help of Emma, a girl who was abducted by the Poachers and brought to Goldy Pond to participate in the games, and a few other children like Theo, who lost his siblings to the attacks of the Poachers, the day before the initial attack and, Ray and Mister who came to search for Emma and ended up participating in the fight against the Poachers as well. The day before the attack, Emma began training the orphans some more, telling them about the Demons weak-spot and where to shoot them. Meanwhile, Lucas and Nigel prepared the guns and other materials who would be used in the battle against the Poachers. When the fight began the next day, everyone began fighting their opponents. Emma versus Leuvis; Nous, Nouma, and Luce versus Paula, Violet, Gillian, Nigel, Sonia, and Sandy, and lastly, Bayon versus Zack and Oliver. The fights lasted for approximately one hour until everyone had succeeded in killing the Poachers, but at the cost of a heavily injured Oliver, Sonia, Paula, Gillian and Sandy. Meanwhile, Emma's fight against Leuvis continued, resulting in her getting stabbed in the gut twice by Leuvis. This turn of events shocked everybody who was present at the time, even Mister and Ray, who just arrived at the scene, were left in utter shock. Because of this, Mister became furious and began a one on one fight with Leuvis, with the help of Adam, Violet, Nigel and Ray. This resulted in Leuvis getting shot through the eye, seemingly killing him in the process. After the battle, the children planned to escape from Goldy Pond back to the shelter, Emma talked about before. They left the hunting ground shortly after but not before activating its self-destruct system, resulting in the destruction of the village. It was then also noticed that Leuvis' body along with his pet, Parvis had disappeared. References Category:Groups Category:Incomplete articles